The invention relates to a stitch pattern inputting device. More particularly, the invention relates to a stitch pattern inputting device employing an image reading device.
In the prior art, stylus pen used for drawing a predetermined stitch pattern on a digitizer was effective to input stitch patterns into an automatic sewing machine. However, such conventional input devices required manual work for inputting and thereby took time, and labor efficiency was, as a result, low.
Further, plotting work with such a stylus and digitizer was not always performed exactly with the same predetermined pattern by each operator, and where the predetermined pattern was very complicated, the labor efficiency was lowered and some mis-plottings were unavoidable and caused input errors.
It is therefore an object of the invention to eliminate the aforementioned demerits and to provide an apparatus for inputting stitch patterns automatically and without manual plotting work, thereby increasing labor efficiency and reducing or eliminating inputting errors.